


In His Own Skin

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to go all the way with Kurt but insecurity about certain parts of his body interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Own Skin

Kissing his boyfriend was nothing that Dave could have imagined, not even in his wildest fantasies. It was, simply put, even better. Kurt was sturdy, confident and liked to take the lead in their impromptu make out sessions, straddling his boyfriend's hips and pushing him down to the bed, kissing him hard. Kurt had actually told Dave early in their relationship that he had rid himself of the shy boy who didn't take what he wanted. He was good at kissing, whether that kissing came in the forms of shy, gentle, stolen kisses or passionate making out – the latter of which was going on right then and there.

Dave moaned as Kurt cupped the side of his face, kissing him hungrily. He was so lost in the absolute bliss he was feeling that at first he didn't notice Kurt's wandering hands. He pressed up into the kiss, wanting more of Kurt's talented mouth. He was aroused, yes, but it never dawned on him that Kurt was too. Kurt's left hand wandered down his chest, to the waistband of his jeans, where it pressed experimentally against his crotch.

Dave froze up. He immediately reached down and grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling away from the kissing. "Don't," he whispered, staring into Kurt's lust-filled blue eyes. "Don't do that."

Kurt pulled back, hips still pressed dangerously close to Dave's. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked softly. "We do this all the time. I thought that you were okay with it." The slight frown that crossed Kurt's face worried Dave immensely. He didn't want his boyfriend to think that he was crawling back into the closet. No, he was slowly coming out of it and was more than okay with kissing Kurt. They had even talked about eventually going all the way, something Kurt was more than eager to do, to give him. He was just so scared for Kurt to feel, to know the truth.

"I love you Kurt," he blurted out. He had said it before and it no longer felt foreign on his tongue. He looked up at his boyfriend and tried to steady himself. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. He reached up and brushed the hair away from Kurt's eyes. "I just don't know if we can…if you can touch…"

Kurt frowned, shaking his head like he didn't understand. "David, tell me what's wrong?" he asked, getting off of Dave and instead sitting on the side of the bed.

"You're not going to want to have sex with me," he said. It sounded so pathetic, so ashamed that he wanted to cry. Tears started to build in the corners of his eyes and he did his best to wipe them away before they were seen. He was so nervous, so afraid. Kurt didn't seem the type to hate or discriminate against anyone, not to Dave, who Kurt had saved from himself. "You're not going to want to get intimate with me or do any of that stuff."

"Why not?" Kurt whispered, sweetly.

"I'm fucking small, Kurt."

It was so freaking embarrassing and it led to anger surging in Dave that he hadn't felt for awhile. He clenched his fist and tried to breathe as he laid back against the headboard. Kurt scooted up close to him on his knees and touched his face as he turned it the other way. "David is that really what's bothering you?" Kurt asked. "Do I look like some kind of size queen or something? I love you, not your…your penis, okay?"

He turned back and stared at Kurt. "Baby, I wish that I meant that I was lacking compared to porn stars," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I mean that I have…okay, so there's this thing called a micropenis, right?" Fuck, he was crying. The tears that he'd been holding in just burst the second that he saw it. All of the years of taking showers after everyone else had left the locker room, or being teased by the few who saw it (including Hudson, that smug jackass with the big dick), just came back in a flood of emotion. He took a deep breath and tried to laugh but it came out as a near sob. "I had some hormone issues I guess. I got treatment for it and it's not as bad as when I was like eleven but…it's still bad. It's way below normal."

Kurt frowned. Dave wasn't sure what he was thinking. "David, baby, please stop crying," he said, wiping at Dave's cheek with the back of his hand. "Once again, do you think I love you for your penis?" He chuckled under his breath and very casually stroked his hand down Dave's waist to his crotch. "Are you hard right now?" he asked. There was a slight blush on Kurt's face because bedroom talk was not his thing at all. "Are you hard because you've been making out with me? Because of me?"

Dave nodded slowly. "Y-yes…"

Kurt glanced toward the closed bedroom door and then carefully unbuttoned his pants. "Can I?" he asked.

Dave was hesitant. Kurt would take one look at his super small dick and leave the room. He knew it. Still, he couldn't resist the look in Kurt's eyes and nodded. He moved and shifted his hips as Kurt pulled down his pants and underwear. Well, there it was. Kurt was face to face with his tiny penis, which was maybe three inches hard. Kurt looked at it for a moment but none of the scorn Dave imagined existed in his face. "Think about it this way," he whispered, reaching out and stroking his boyfriend's dick. Dave shuddered in pleasure at the touch. "I was very afraid of the blowjob thing. I'm not afraid right now. Edge of the bed, baby."

Kurt led Dave to the edge of the bed, where his feet were dangling over it. With the catlike grace Dave admired in him, he dropped down to his knees at the side of the bed. He watched through the tears as Kurt leaned over and took Dave's cock into his mouth. As much hate as he'd always had for his size, there was something amazing and well, sexy, about Kurt taking in the entire length in a second. His eyelashes fluttered as his eyes closed and he sucked lightly at first, a low moan escaping him that Dave felt.

Kurt rested a delicate hand against his hipbone as he experimentally rolled his tongue over the underside of Dave's cock. Dave looked down and almost moaned. He had never thought of his dick as anything but embarrassing but he liked the way that Kurt looked the whole length of him in his mouth. It was positively beautiful and positively slutty, the way he moaned, eyes half closed.

He was close to coming. He brushed his fingers over the feather light strands of Kurt's hair. "Kurt, baby," he breathed in warning. Kurt had never blown him before and he wasn't exactly sure if Kurt had ever given a blowjob. He didn't want him to be surprised when Dave came. Kurt, however, just moaned in affirmation.

Dave came hard, thrusting forward and absolutely shaking. He laid back as much as he could, stretching his back. "Kurt," he whined. "Oh God, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at him and just smiled, swallowing. He then got up, taking off his pants so that he was standing in front of Dave in his boxers. "Did that make you feel better baby?" he asked softly, looking self-satisfied. "I really liked doing that. I want to sort of make a habit of doing that for you, cause yeah, freakin' awesome."

He sat down on the bed next to Dave, holding his hand and pressing a kiss to his lips. Dave blushed when he realized he could taste himself on Kurt's tongue. They kissed long and hard, before he realized he was half naked while Kurt was dressed. He made a soft sound and Kurt smiled. "We should get naked," he said, pulling off Dave's shirt, followed by his own.

Dave stared hard at Kurt's pale chest. Kurt was absolutely beautiful, all smooth skin. There was a reason that his cheerleading coach's nickname of Porcelain had stuck all around their high school. He was perfection. Kurt blushed under the intensity of his gaze and the flush of red against his pale, pale skin was awesome. Kurt pulled off his pants as well, revealing an average sized cock that was already pretty red and hard from just what Kurt had been doing. "Fair?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Fair," Dave agreed, taking off his shirt.

Making out naked was even more awesome than making out with their clothes on. Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave and held tight, kissing him hard. He could feel Kurt desperately trying to control himself, keep himself from thrusting against Dave's hip. "God, fuck me Kurt," Dave mumbled under his breath. He didn't even think about what he was saying until Kurt looked at him with curious eyes. "What?" he asked. "I know that you mentioned wanting to bottom but…yeah, I think that might not work as easily."

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded. "I want to."

"You really do?" he asked. Dave was surprised. He never imagined that Kurt would want that.

"Of course. I'm your boyfriend David."

"How should we-" Dave asked, unable to believe that it was actually happening. He knew all of the mechanics, had seen all of the pamphlets, but he was scared to actually do it. "What position and…do we have lube…condoms, all the stuff we need…"

Kurt nodded. "Of course we do," he said, going to get exactly what they needed. He practically pranced around naked as he went to get the stuff. Dave stared at him in awe. "Why don't you get on your stomach, propped up a bit? I read somewhere that was the easiest way to do it with a virgin."

Dave nodded, listening to the thumping in his chest. He grabbed a pillow and stuck it under his hips, rolling onto his stomach. He reached down and gently stroked his cock as he watched Kurt return, walking way too enthusiastically for a guy who was butt-naked. He was already getting hard again. Oh God. He pressed his face against the mattress, trying his best to relax. Kurt crawled up from behind him and rubbed a hand over the small of his back in a manner that could only be described as comforting.

Kurt's hand slipped lower, down his back and to the crack of his ass. He rubbed along the crack, before teasing a finger against his hole. Dave took a deep breath, hoping that Kurt knew what he was doing. Kurt didn't do anything for quite awhile, just rubbing and gently pressing. He felt shuffling behind him but when he turned his head back, Kurt lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "Eyes forward, okay? Oh man I can't believe I'm gonna try this…"

Oh fuck.

Dave bucked against the pillow, letting out a desperate whine as he felt Kurt's tongue on his hole. Kurt had one hand on each of his cheeks, spreading him apart as he rimmed him. Yes, Dave knew what rimming was. He had seen it in porn and it was probably one of the hottest things ever. He had never imagined it being done to him and not by his innocent Kurt who wouldn't even share his past sexual experiences with hair gel in high school and that dumbass he dated during his freshman year of college.

Kurt licked along his crack, gently pressing his tongue inside his hole. Dave moaned, thrusting his hips forward and humping the pillow underneath him. He was already close to coming for a second time. He let out a broken moan and came, quickly, spilling all over the pillow. Kurt let out a soft chuckle. "Did you come?" he asked softly, licking Dave's back playfully as he rose up. "God I'm good. Now I'm gonna fuck you."

Dave just lay there limp as Kurt finally cracked out the lube and started rubbing something slick against him. Kurt teased his hole, barely pressing in at first. Dave was sure that the bastard was drawing it out so he could get hard again, but his protest came out as a whimper. Kurt finally slid one slick finger in and Dave whined. "Oh God Kurt that feels good," he said. It did feel good. He felt full and satisfied.

Kurt smirked and rubbed his free hand against Dave's back. "Want to make you feel good about yourself gorgeous," he said, hand stroking him as the other thrust in and out of his ass. Kurt added another finger a moment later. It hurt a little but it was the good kind of hurt, the satisfying kind. He let out a deep breath. "Can you take more?"

"Mph," was his answer and Kurt added more, thrusting and scissoring, continuously moving. Dave did nothing except feel. He wanted Kurt inside of him and wanted him inside as soon as possible.

"Get up on your knees," Kurt said, pulling out. "Hands and knees sweetie."

Dave got up on shaky needs, looking down and seeing his cock hanging between his legs, hardly standing out against his balls. He had always been so ashamed of it, but now it didn't bother him as much. Kurt had completely rebuilt his confidence. "Oh shit!" he yelled out as Kurt put the tip in, the stretch intensifying. Kurt stilled and Dave melted. "Please, more, it's okay…" He didn't want to do anything to discourage him.

Kurt slowly pressed inside inch by inch. Dave let out a gasp. It hurt but the hurt was quickly covered up by a moment of satisfaction, a realization that Kurt loved him. Kurt kept pushing until he felt his hips. "That's so g-good," he said shakily.

Kurt was very flexible, so he seemed to have no problem when he started thrusting in and out. Dave was overwhelmed by the way it felt. He was overwhelmed by pleasure, even though he was burnt out from his last two orgasms. It was perfect. He moaned and clutched the blanket with one of his hands. Kurt was pretty quiet, but the noises he did make were what mattered. He moaned and gasped, tiny breathy sounds.

Dave rocked against his legs with each thrust of Kurt's thin hips into his. It felt so good. Kurt was fucking him. Kurt loved him. Kurt wanted him. There were so many emotions attached to how he was feeling and tears started pooling in the corners of his eyes. He let out a whine and a moan. Kurt steadied one hand on his stomach. "I fucking love you Dave," he breathed out. "I love your body, I love your heart and I freakin' adore you."

Dave let out another whine, this time a near whimper when Kurt wrapped his hand around his cock, teasing the head with his thumb. Dave wanted to get hard again but he was a little burned out. Kurt kept thrusting over and over. He moaned and eventually peaked hard, practically squeezing Dave as he did so. "I'm gonna make you come again," he whimpered as he rode out his orgasm. Dave was hard by this point.

Kurt pulled out, still touching his boyfriend, slowly tracing his fingers over his dick, rubbing his balls, absolutely worshipping every part of the anatomy Dave was ashamed of. He turned Dave over and held his gaze as he brought him to a final orgasm. Dave came so hard he was crying, tears streaming down his face. He had never loved Kurt so much and he had never felt so comfortable in his own skin.


End file.
